The Kidnapping
by Rachdog24
Summary: Zelda is kidnapped and need to find a way out before she is lost forever. Can a silly little blonde boy help her escape before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I just got a new computer and have had this really good idea for a story for three years now! Yikes. Anyway I thought it might be nice to try out, since my spelling and grammar have hopefully improved after three years. I hope you like it! Also if you do like it you can thank my friend Liz for making me want to write again! Thank-you! P.s. I don't own anything Zelda, Nintendo does though!**

* * *

Even in the dead of night the town still crept along. Very slowly Zelda slithered her way past the garden guards, and out the back gate leading down a twisted trail to the center of Castle Town. Tears flowed down her cheek as she ran, closing her eyes tight, erasing her reality.

**"You, are no daughter of mine! A pathetic waste of air is what you are!" her father spat in her face. "Your mother's death is entirely your fault and you don't even have the decency to obey the king?!" He turned away from her; his empty silver eyes blankly stared out his office window.**

** "But…. But father…" She pleaded scared of what he might say next "I'm only seven!"**

** "Shut up!" He turned around, his eyes now beaming red, hand held up high ready to strike. **

**She shivered, she knew nothing would change. He didn't care about her. The king had only ever loved his kingdom. Sure she loved her people but she was so envious of them. Why couldn't her father love her like he loves his people? Or like he had loved her mother? His rough cold hand broke her free of her thoughts as she fell to the ground.**

** "Now leave." He said turning back around to look at the full moon now placed outside.**

That just what she did, she left, no way was she ever coming back either. Zelda finally opened up her eyes, only to find herself in the scums of the town. "_Where am I?"_ she thought to herself as she dried her tear soaked face. "_There is a pub across this road. Maybe I'll stop in there to ask where exactly I'm at."_ As she walked across the dirty stone road, she looked down seeing her reflection in a puddle. Her long blond hair was covered in snarls; her left cheek had a big purple bruise on it.

Tenderly she poked the bruise with her hand. As soon as she had touched the bruise she winced from the pain. Her pretty lacy baby blue dress was ripped and covered in mud from crawling in the garden earlier to escape. Small bloody scratches covered her body from the thorny plants she had to go through. Her eyes trailed up to her face to see themselves in the puddle. _"Puffy and red, of course. At least I don't look like a princess right now."_

She sighed and began walking toward the pub once more. The smell of smoke started to fill her nose as she got closer to the dirty old pub. The sign hanging above the door was crooked and the lighting in the windows was very dim. "_Maybe this isn't such a good idea… This place is giving me the creeps!" _She took in a big breath closing her eyes to relax. Slowly she let it out. At that moment she heard a strange noise. As she opened her eyes back up she felt a daring hand placed on her shoulder. The hand spun her around. "Got you!" a male's breathless voice said. Before she could respond or even see who this man was, a bag was placed over her head, and she was lifted up into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Holidays :) Don't worry the story is just taking off, it will get better. It always does! Remember I do not own any thing from The Legend of Zelda. If I did all the games would have so much romance it wouldn't be much of a game anymore! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Zelda woke up to the sound of horse trotting. Her bright blue eyes opened expecting sun light, but there was none. She was trapped in a pitch black potato sack.

"Hello? Can someone please take this bag off my head now? It's getting hard to breath." She said as calm as she could.

She heard two men whispered to each other. One of the men slowly pulled the sack off of her head. Immediately she looked around at her surroundings.

She was inside a covered wagon. The roof had a dirty cream cloth covering it to protect them from the weather. The ground which she laid on had itchy cheap hay, probably to protect them from the splintery wood beneath.

"You better not be eyeing around for an exit." The guard who pulled the sack off her head was watching her. He had short, curly light brown hair. His eyes were a dark brown that seemed almost black.

"No sir… but can you… tell me where I'm at?"

"You are in a wagon… That's all I can tell you"

"It's the same thing we told the others." The guard next to him said. He had long thick ratty brown hair. His eyes were a light brown with gold specks. He was much bigger than the other guard.

"Others….?"

He pointed behind her and there laid two beautiful sleeping little girls. Next to them was a very fit woman with long black hair mangled down her back much like the guards. Her icy blue gray eyes turned and glared at Zelda. Her red lips seemed to want to say something. But nothing came out. She just laid there in the hay brushing one of the girls hair with her hand.

_That's strange. She looks like she could easily fight off these guards. Why is she stuck in here with us? _

She looked at the young girl of whose hair she was brushing. To her surprise it was a Gerudo child. She looked about the age of six and was obviously still holding on to her baby fat. Her wrist had a little fat role and her cheeks were quite chubby. This look actually suited the little girl nicely. Her long auburn hair was set into a high pony tail that reached all the way down to her butt. Her clothes were of the traditional Gerudo style.

The girl next to the Gerudo child looked nine years of age. She was very pale, as pale as snow and her skin even sparkled. Her lips were a bright red and her cheeks were pink. Her hair was a black gray color and stopped at her chin. Her ears were long and almost paler then her face. Her straight hair looked marvelous as it framed her face perfectly.

She looked as if she had been raised in snow. But there was no land of snow located in Hyrule. Then where was she from?

The path became suddenly rough and the wagon bounced us around briefly. The girl's eyes shot open. Her eyes were very small and Asian like. They were a dark brown with specks of red. Her eye lashes were short but had a thick black color to them.

_I've never seen someone like this in my life! She appears to be Hylian but her features, they're so unique. _

"Hey! Watch it up there; we're not your rag dolls!" The woman's voice boomed at the driver.

"Sorry miss. We are now heading off road."

"Well it's about time."

The woman immediately went back to stroking the Gerudos hair.

"Go back to sleep my child. You will need the rest if you want to survive."

Her eyes caught mine and nodded. I returned the favor and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up! We have fifteen minutes to get you ready" The woman with black snarled hair lightly shook Zelda awake.

"…Huh…?" Zelda said in a sleepy voice rubbing her eyes. Looking around she saw the other girls rushing to gussy up.

"You must look presentable for the managers."

The woman slowly crawled behind me. Hair brush in hand she began to stroke Zelda's hair.

"You know…" The woman started "You are very pretty. Your hair is a light golden blonde and so long. They're sure to want to keep you."

Zelda said nothing back. She sat there looking down at the ground.

"Miss Ellique we are five minutes away now." The guard with long brown hair said.

"Alright girls! Brush the hay and dirt off your clothes, smile, and try not to get sold." Ellique said with a sad smile. She was hurting. It was obvious she was trying not to cry as she looked down at us. But the question was why?

The girls did what they were told. They stood up and brushed themselves off and smiled at one another.

_"What kind of place are we going to? What does she mean sold?"_ Zelda thought to herself still trying to keep the smile on her face.

"We are here!" The guard said jumping out of the wagon.

Ms. Ellique followed him out. She held out her hand to help us out of the wagon. As the girls jumped out they looked around in awe. They were in a beautiful field full of dandelions surrounding them. Strange enough the section of the field they were in was fenced in with barbwire. They only way out was blocked by a row of large men. Wagons covered the fenced in field as girls of all ages gathered together. All looked around, looking for friends, family, or an escape.

A whistle blew startling them all and ending any conversations.

"Line up!" A buff woman yelled. She was wearing tight black pants with a red stripe going down each pant leg. She had on a matching jacket and hard hat. At her side she had a sword dangling against her leg.

Zelda looked behind the woman to see two other women and four men spread out in a line watching her yell. Behind them were seven wagons. But these wagons were different. A dark brown almost black cloth covered them. The wagons looked rather grim compared to the other wagons they had previously been in.

"Now!" The woman shouted again. Her whistle blew louder than before. The girls rushed to line up.

The men and woman in uniform diverted. They looked each child over carefully. As soon as they were done they would point for the girl to one of seven wagons where a new guard would help them into it that wagon they had been assigned to.

"Stand up straight. A manager is coming." Ellique whispered to them. Zelda and the girls did what they were told.

A scary man with an eye patch and gray beard approached Zelda. He had the same uniform as the others on and had a mean look in his eyes to match. He grabbed her chin making their eyes meet. Smirking he pointed to a wagon on the far left. He took Zelda pushing her into one of the guards.

"Take her to the Sunset Inn wagon. Make sure this one doesn't escape."

"Come on missy." The guard took her by the wrist. He looked back checking of anyone was watching and quickly whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry…"

"Huh? What do you mea-." Zelda was interrupted by the guard

"Here is a new one." He said lifting Zelda up into the carriage as a larger woman took her.

Off in the distance shrieks were heard. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look. A girl next to Zelda poked her head out the wagon.

"You can't do that! She's only six!" Ellique shrieked at the manager with the eye patch.

"Let me go!" the little Gerudo child yelled. She was trying to break free from a guards grasp.

Ellique took action quickly. She ran up to the guard punching him and taking the child from his arms.

"Hey you! Stop!" the guard shouted covering his nose as blood ran down his face.

"It will be oka-." Ellique was stopped midsentence. She froze, blood spat out of her mouth onto the Gerudo child. Wide eyed they both fell to the ground. A knife was logged in Elliques back.

The guard ran back over to the child picking her up and turning around. Behind them was the manager. A crazed look plastered on his face. Slowly he walked over to the dead body picking up the bloody knife.

"Honestly I thought you were smarter than that." He pulled out a handkerchief wiping the blood off his knife. He returned to the pale faced girl who now had a look of horror on her face.

"Now then, let's find you a new home."

The woman pushed Zelda all the wagon so she couldn't see anymore. Four girls gathered together in the back of wagon.

"Why don't you join them dear?" The woman smiled as if nothing had ever happened.

"Ma'am…What will happen to that Gerudo child?" a fourteen year old girl huddling with the children asked. She was very tan like a Gerudo but had the looks of a Hylian. Her eyes were a dark brown that matched her long thick wavy hair.

"Why, she'll be sold of course!"

The girl held the children even tighter. A little girl Zelda's age scooted over inviting her in.

There they laid as more girls joined. The wagon started moving.

"We're off to your new home!" The woman smiled with glee.

"I will be your new housekeeper. You may call me Mama!'


End file.
